Separadas por amistad, unidas por amor
by Luna Novoa
Summary: Después de que Twilight se haya convertido en Princesa, se dieron a conocer nuevos elementos, y las ahora ex portadoras de los elementos se han separado gracias a una pelea. Cada quién sigue su propio camino, pero dos de ellas unen los suyos, sin saber realmente con quién están tratando...
1. Separadas

**Capítulo uno: separadas.**

**Notas de autor: este fic hace referencia a uno de mis shipping favoritos: FlutterPie/PinkieShy, me inspiré en un fic de Forest The One llamado "Entre Amistad, risas y amor".**

Han pasado algunos meses desde el reciente suceso de la "Princesa Twilight", la ahora Princesa de la Magia no pudo nivelar sus deberes reales junto con sus amistades, a pesar de que las "mane six" estuvieron unidas gracias a los elementos de la armonía por un tiempo. Pero eso ha cambiado... tiempo después de la coronación de Twilight se dieron a conocer nuevos elementos de la armonía, y por lo tanto nuevas portadoras.

Nuevos elementos, nuevas portadoras, los viejos elementos y las viejas portadoras quedaron, técnicamente, en el olvido, con la obvia excepción de la ahora Princesa Twilight...

_2 años después de la separación de las mane six..._

La Princesa de la Magia, Twilight Sparkle, llevaba un vida muy alegre en el castillo de Canterlot al lado de su mentora, la Princesa Celestia, y siempre contando con Spike, su asistente número uno. Durante un tiempo entró en depresión por haber tenido que separarse de sus amigas, ya que la pelea fue bastante fuerte...

Es sólo una joven Princesa, soltera, es amiga de algunos empleados del castillo y de vez en cuando viaja al Imperio de Cristal a ver a su hermano y su cuñada, quien antes fue su niñera.

...

Rainbow Dash, una increíble pegaso color cian con melena multicolor lleva una vida llena de diversión, aunque su corazón oculta rencor contra quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigas...

Está a un par de meses de cumplir su sueño de ser una Wonderbolt, se ha mudado a Clousdale donde vive con su "hermanita" Scootaloo, tiene una relación poco seria con cierto potro y se dedica a dar clases de vuelo.

...

Applejack, quien alguna vez representó el elemento de la honestidad, sigue viviendo con su familia y dedicándose a las manzanas como siempre, está por contraer matrimonio con el hijo de una familia amiga, del cual(Aunque le cueste admitirlo) está muy enamorada.

Su familia y su actual prometido son lo que la mantiene de pie, ya que de no ser por eso habría caído en depresión por la pérdida de sus amigas. Pero ella, como fuerte que es, ha sabido dejar las cosas en el pasado y no guarda rencor contra ninguna, pero lo aún así lo que menos quiere es volver a verlas.

...

Rarity, la ex portadora del elemento de la generosidad ha sido la segunda pony más destacada de las antiguas portadoras de los elementos. Convirtiéndose en una famosa diseñadora de modas en el ámbito profesional, diseña sólo para los mejores, pero la fama no se le ha subido a la cabeza, de vez en cuando se toma unas vacaciones para volver a "Boutique Carrusel", que desde siempre, ha sido el lugar donde puede dar más vuelo a su imaginación.

Viajando por toda Equestria, esta hermosa unicornio se mantiene soltera, en muchos de sus viajes es acompañada por su hermana, Sweetie Belle, quien ha descubierto su talento especial como cantante y la misma Rarity es quien diseña los vestuarios para sus presentaciones.

...

Fluttershy, la única pony que no cambió su lugar de residencia después de "la pelea", es quien más ha cambiado su manera de vivir, aún tiene su casa a las afueras de Ponyville y sigue dedicando tiempo a los animales, pero en el pueblo se muestra con otra identidad, después de la pelea, y con ayuda de ciertos ponies, hizo creer a todos que se había mudado.

Para todo pony es conocida como Rightful Heart, tuvo que dejar de lado su timidez para poder parecer alguien diferente. Se ha cortado y pintado un poco la melena y siempre anda con una especie de sueter, adoptando la apariencia de una pony terrenal y cada día, con ayuda de algo de pintura logra cambiar su cutiemark.

Tiene un empleo de medio tiempo como guía de turistas, está soltera y tiene una segunda casa en el pueblo, para no levantar sospecha alguna.

...

Por último, Pinkie Pie, fue a quien más le duró la depresión, y acudió al mismo método de Fluttershy para iniciar una nueva vida, cambió completamente el color de su melena y cola, las cuales mantenían un alaciado natural, se dedicó a viajar por Equestria buscando ánimos y teniendo trabajos temporales como cocinera o niñera.

Soltera y con amigos temporales, viajando por toda Equestria buscando su lugar, sin encontrar nada. Extrañaba Ponyville.

...

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ponyville? ¿Seguirá alguna de las chicas ahí? Oh Celestia, extraño tanto al señor y a la señora Cake, ¡y a los bebés! Hace dos años que me fui, seguro ni me recuerdan... creo que puedo, ir, después de todo ahora soy otra pony, no corro peligro...- Una joven pony de tierra de pelaje rosa con melena color marrón reflexionaba en voz alta mientras caminaba cerca de la estación de trenes, se había propuesto volver a aquel puedo de nombre Ponyville.


	2. He vuelto

_**Capítulo dos: he vuelto.**_

... se había propuesto volver a aquel pueblo de nombre Ponyville.

- Miren quién viene por aquí, si es la pequeña Silly Gloom, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- El tipo de la taquilla en la estación parecía conocer a Pinkie, bueno, mejor dicho a Silly Gloom.

- Dame un boleto para Ponyville, en el próximo tren que salga- La pony de tierra hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y al buen humor del tipo que atendía.

- Está bien, serán 50 monedas- El unicornio tras la ventanilla respondió de la misma manera que la pony castaña, ya que su intento de sacarle una sonrisa había fallado, como casi siempre-, el tren sale en 15 minutos- Dijo al entregarle el boleto y recibir las monedas.

- Gracias- La pony rosada fue a sentarse al lado de la calle para esperar el tren, veía las estrellas y la luna llena, que iluminaban todo lo que hubiera bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado.

_**Flashback. **_

- ¡Esto ya no tiene sentido!- Una furiosa pony de tierra con un sombrero gritaba a sus 5 compañeras.

- Lamento decirlo, pero tiene razón, ¡esto es estúpido!- Una unicornio color blanco secundó su idea muy a su pesar.

- Chicas, lo podemos arreglar...- Una alicornio violeta intentaba calmar la situación.

- Ya no hay nada que arreglar...- Dijo en voz baja una pony rosada con melena lacia del mismo color.

- ¡Todas ustedes son unas tontas!- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos una pegaso color cian- Yo me voy de aquí- Dicho esto se fue volando, dejando un rastro de los colores del arcoíris.

- No puedo creer que haya pasado esto...-Dice la única pegaso que quedaba en la escena- me decepcionan...

- Fluttershy, no...- La alicornio la interrumpe.

- Ya no más Twilight, esto no tiene remedio...- La pegaso se fue, dejando sólo a 4.

- ¿Lo ves?- Decía la terrenal rubia.

- ¡Todos sabemos que ya no hay nada! Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, Twilight, más vale que te vayas a cuidar de Equestria, ellos te necesitan, nosotras ya no- Mientras tanto, una unicornio blanca se mantenía fuerte y no estaba dispuesta a perder la pelea de argumentos.

- A mi también me decepcionan, yo... pensé que éramos amigas- Dijo la terrenal de pelo rosa que aún lloraba en un rincón.

- Ahh, vamos Pinkie...- Dijo la unicornio, cuando fue secundada por la rubia.

- ¡Ya no somos amigas!

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Sin darse cuenta, la pony terrenal empezó a soltar lágrimas...

- Ya no somos amigas... entiendo- Dijo al secarse las lágrimas con un casco.

- ¡El tren a Ponyville está por salir, todos a bordo!- Anunció un pony terrenal asomándose por la ventana de un vagón.

Una vez adentro, "Silly Gloom" buscó asiento en algún vagón vacío, se había acostumbrado a la soledad y ahora necesitaba de ella. Decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, y despertó minutos antes de llegar a Ponyville...

Una vez fuera de tren, la pony de tierra se quedó quieta mientras sostenía un par de maletas, contemplando un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Ponyville".

- Muy bien Ponyville, he vuelto.

La mañana apenas empezaba, algunas partes del cielo aún mantenían el color morado claro que anunciaba que un nuevo día estaba por empezar, se podían ver a algunos ponies caminando por las calles cuando de repente...

- Oh, lo siento señorita, no la vi pasar- Una pareja de ponies terrenales chocó con "Silly Gloom", la yegua, quien era una pony rubia que traía un sombrero fue quien se disculpó.

- No, no, no, no hay problema- Dijo Silly Gloom.

- De todos modos disculpe el descuido, mi nombre es Applejack, mucho gusto- Dijo la pony rubia mientras estiraba un casco.

"No puede ser, es ella" pensó Pinkie, cuando al volver a la realidad correspondió el saludo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Silly Gloom.

- Silly Gloom, ¿eh? Bueno, espero verte de nuevo- Dijo a modo de despedida mientras se retiraba con su pareja.

-Vaya, hace tanto tiempo que no chocaba cascos con ella...- La pony terrenal hablaba en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia el interior del pueblo.

Unas horas después, decidió buscar algo para el desayuno, afortunadamente el pueblo no había cambiado mucho y pudo orientarse con algunas dificultades, por un momento consideró la idea de ir a Sugarcube corner, pero no era el momento.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado a fingir que realmente era una forastera cuando iba a lugares que ya conocía, y Ponyville no era la excepción, debía conseguir alguien que le mostrara el pueblo, y si había alguna novedad el recorrido sería útil.

- Ehm, disculpa- Dijo mientras se acercaba a otra pony "terrenal" que traía un sueter, era de pelaje amarillo con melena corta color cian y un poco de rosa-, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir alguien que me muestre Ponyville? Soy nueva por aquí.

- Estás de suerte, yo trabajo como gruía de turistas, pero mi turno es en la tarde, puedes sacar cita ahora mismo y nos vemos en un par de horas si te parece- Respondió la pony-, soy Rigthful Heart, mucho gusto.

- Soy Silly Gloom, es un gusto para mí también.

- Mira, debes ir al local de allá- Dijo la pony amarilla señalando una edificación algo lejana-, los recorridos se dan por grupo, se da un recorrido cada hora así que te inscribes en el grupo que más te convenga según tu horario, das tu nombre, pagas y cuando sea hora del recorrido vuelves al mismo lugar.

- Vaya, muchas gracias.

- Ahí en ese mismo lugar es donde se venden mapas, recuerdos y esas cosas.

- Gracias de nuevo, todo esto me será bastante útil.

- No hay de que.

- Espero verte de nuevo- Dijo la pony rosa mientras se dirigía al edificio que se le había indicado.

_Una vez sacada la cita y pasadas un par de horas..._

Silly Gloom se dirigía a uno de los pocos edificios que habían cerca de la entrada de Ponyville, mientras observaba a un grupo de ponies que estaban reunidos cerca de ahí.

- Bien, ese debe ser el grupo- Se dijo para sí misma mientras se dirigía a los ponies que estaban agrupados cerca de la instalación.

- Silly Gloom, hola- Dijo la "terrenal" de melena color cian-, ¿estás con este grupo?

- Sí.

- Justo es el grupo que me toca llevar, acompáñanos, estamos por salir.


	3. El nuevo Ponyville

_**Capítulo tres: el nuevo Ponyville.**_

**Pinkie POV(Point Of Vision).**

Aquella terrenal de color amarillo me dijo que los acompañara ya que el recorrido estaba por empezar, por dentro estaba ansiosa de volver a Ponyville pero sabía que no podría quedarme mucho tiempo...

Hemos empezado a caminar, la pony de tierra habla sobre la historia de Ponyville mientras nos acercamos al interior del pueblo el cual luce casi como antes, han sido muy pocos los cambios a pesar de que han pasado dos años. Veo a muchos ponies nuevos cruzar las calles, incluso veo a algunos conocidos.

Hay muchos potrillos nuevos caminando o volando por ahí, y veo que parejas que antes eran pronosticadas se han vuelto una realidad. No parece haber rastro de alguna de mis anteriores amigas, a excepción de Applejack que la vi hace un rato... vaya, es bastante bonita de mayor, recuerdo cuando recién nos conocimos.

- Y esto es Sugarcube Corner, una cafetería muy famosa por aquí- La guía se detuvo frente lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar-, y justo es aquí donde comeremos el almuerzo, acompáñenme todos.

La seguimos y entramos al lugar en el cual estaba la señora Cake mostrando un álbum de fotos a los bebés.

- Y ella... ella es Pinkie Pie- La señora Cake no había advertido nuestra presencia y pude escuchar un poco de lo que decía.

- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó uno de los bebés, ¡Celestia! Han crecido tanto, no lo puedo creer...

- Pinkie... era como una hija para mí, ella los cuidó en sus primeros meses, pero hace un año y medio que se fue... la extraño mucho.

En ese momento sentí ganas de correr hacia ella y decirle que era yo, mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear, Rightful Heart se dio cuenta.

- Silly Gloom, ¿estás bien?- Me preguntó ella.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien...

- Siéntate aquí conmigo, es hora del almuerzo.

- Está bien.

El señor y la señora Cake se portaron muy seviciales, al momento de darnos el almuerzo a mi y a Rightful Heart pasó algo... "extraño".

- Rightful Heart, ¿qué tal estás?- Preguntó la señora Cake.

- Muy bien, ¿y usted?

- De maravilla...- Luego se volteó hacia mí y me vio por un momento- tienes sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté yo fingiendo confusión, sabía exactamente de qué hablaba.

- Nada, nada, lo siento, me distraje. Que disfruten su almuerzo.

**Pinkie POV off.**

- Bien, hasta aquí el recorrido, espero que les haya sido útil- Al fin el recorrido por Ponyville había terminado, todos los ponies se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares, ya fuera la estación de trenes o algún otro lugar.

- Umm, Rightful Heart, disculpa- La terrenal rosada se dirigía a Fluttershy, quien estaba por irse a su casa fuera de Ponyville dado que su turno había terminado.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Tengo planeado quedarme unos días... ¿sabes en cuál de todos los lugares que vimos hay algún cuarto disponible?

- Por supuesto, en el último lugar que vimos, aquel que queda a dos calles casi siempre hay cuartos libres. Es un muy buen lugar y no es muy caro, te recomiendo que vayas ahí.

- Gracias de nuevo, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda.

- No hay de qué- Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a su verdadero hogar.

...

**Fluttershy POV.**

Al fin el día en el trabajo había terminado, después de alimentar a mis animales y quitarme este incómodo sueter decidí tomar una taza de té para relajarme, y para sacar ciertos pensamientos de mi mente...

Esa pony, Silly Gloom, tiene algo... ¿especial? ¿Raro? Por alguna razón me parece familiar y no dejo de pensar en sus lindos ojos azules que parecen darte tranquilidad con tan sólo verlos... estoy casi segura de que la conozco de algún lado, quizás, si la veo de nuevo, pueda preguntarle.

Hay algo, en el tono rosado de su pelaje y esos ojos... el lacio natural de su melena me recuerda a alguien... pero ese tono castaño me confunde, y su cutiemark es una que no recuerdo haber visto antes, quizás no la conozca realmente. Aún así no deja de ser bonita, me pregunto cómo será verla sonreír...


	4. Sola en casa

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: SOLA EN CASA.**_

**Notas de autor: como algunos de ustedes saben, la última actualización de mi otro Fanfic(Nuevo Atardecer) lleva por nombre "Sola en casa", así que decidí dar el mismo nombre a este nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten y nos leemos más abajo.**

**Pinkie POV.**

Dos semanas han pasado desde que llegué a Ponyville, conseguí un trabajo en el puesto de dulces de Bon Bon, la paga es muy buena y pude rentarme una casa propia...

_**Flashback.**_

- Hola, buenas tardes...- Entraba al tercer establecimiento en el cual tenían un trabajo que yo podría hacer, esta vez era la tienda de dulces de Bon Bon, una pony con la que no tuve demasiado contacto antes.

Me rechazaron en los otros dos puestos por... bueno... me clasificaron como: distraída, seria, demasiado apagada, fácil de irritar... eso último no creo que sea cierto pero da igual.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Bon Bon, la pony terrenal que atendía ahí.

- Vine por lo del trabajo- Le respondí de manera directa.

- Ya veo... dame tu nombre, edad, dirección, alergias si es que tienes, por qué necesitas el trabajo y veremos si te acepto- Dicho esto me dio una hoja donde estaban escritas las cosas que ella me dijo, seguida de un espacio para escribir-, hay una pluma en la mesita de allá.

- Gracias- Me dirigí a la susodicha mesa y comenzé a llenar la hoja mientras ella atendía a los clientes que llegaban, la tienda no era muy concurrida, si acaso llegaba alguien cada 10 o 15 minutos.

...

- Bien, lo que tienes que hacer es limpiar el polvo de los estantes cada noche cuando estemos por cerrar, también limpiar los desastres que hagan los malditos potrillos. La verdad casi todo tu trabajo es limpiar, también llevarás entregas a domicilio y atenderás la tienda cuando yo no pueda estar... y eso es casi nunca.

- ¿Limpiar y hacer entregas a domicilio? Bien, puedo con eso.

- A veces es algún tórtolo quien pide las entregas así que de vez en cuando te tocará pasar con Rose Luck por flores, para tu suerte su puesto no queda lejos, te pagaré 30 Bits por día, puedo pagarte a diario, semanal o cada 15 días, como tú elijas.

- Bien.

- Trabajarás de Lunes a Viernes, pero si por alguna razón llegas a necesitar más Bits puedes trabajar los fines de semana.

- No creo que lo llegue a necesitar.

- Pero si hay muchas entregas a domicilio que hacer tendrás que venir sí o sí, a menos que lo que estés haciendo sea demasiado importante, si es así me debes informar y quizás lo deje pasar... no malinterpretes, cuando digo muchas me refiero a MU-CHAS, ya que tengo a alguien más que trabaja los fines de semana.

- Entiendo.

- Y eso sólo suele pasar en el Hearts and Hooves Day, el Heart's Warming Eve y otras fechas "especiales".

...(**Notas de autor: un Bit equivale a 6 pesos mexicanos aproximadamente, entonces sabemos que, para el trabajo que hace, la paga es muy buena. Ah, y para los que no sepan, el "Heart's Warming Eve" es la versión Equestriana de la Navidad**).

**Fin del flashback.**

Es un trabajo fácil, sólo limpio un poco dos o tres veces, hago unas 4 entregas a domicilio y me gano 30 Bits. En 5 días gano todo lo de la renta que es mensual, el resto del dinero queda para la comida y cualquier otra cosa, la única desventaja es que estoy casi todo el día aquí, pero, en fin... ¿qué más podría hacer con mi tiempo?

Pasarlo con Rightful Heart, eso puedo hacer... y es lo único que quiero hacer. ¡Celestia! Es que es tan divertida, tan especial, tan única, tan bella...

(**Nota: si todo esto suena muy real es porque en esta parte estoy desahogando mis antiguos sentimientos por... bueno, por alguien**)

¡Seremos las mejores amigas!

(**Nota: sí, al principio yo pensé eso cuando no sabía que mis sentimientos eran algo más, ¡tonta Luna!**)

Me divierto mucho con ella, aunque tiene otras amigas eso no me molesta, cada segundo que me dedique para mí es todo un tesoro... j*der pero que cursi me estoy poniendo, no pensaba en alguien con tanto cariño desde que esperaba el nacimiento de los bebés Cake.

Adoro sus ojos, son tal lindos que te puedes perder en ellos, y su melena... definitivamente es una pony muy bonita, me pregunto si no tendrá pretendientes... me gustaría poder ir a visitarla pero es un poco tarde, vamos Pinkie, es hora de dormir.

...

_Al día siguiente._

Camino tranquilamente por las calles de Ponyville, mi turno empieza en 30 minutos y decidí salir antes para echar un vistazo al pueblo, hay varios ponies nuevos, algunos de los ponies que conocí siguen aquí, y no es malo ya que han pasado apenas dos años, ni que hubiera sido un siglo... veo a Apple Bloom caminar por ahí, debe sentirse triste dado que sus amigas ya no están, un día de éstos quizás pueda hablar con ella.

- ¡Ayuda!- Escucho una voz mientras me dirijo a las afueras del pueblo, y no precisamente en la parte más confiable de este- ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!- No puede ser... ¿es Rightful Heart? ¡Debo ir de inmediato!

**Notas de autor: uhh, ¿qué estará pasando con Fluttershy? ¿Podrá Pinkie llegar a tiempo? ¿Pasará algo inesperado? ¿Habrá sido una falsa alarma? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas? Ok ya, me tomaré un pequeño espacio en el final de este capítulo. **

**Cuando llegué a este sitio tenía ciertas expectativas, una amiga, quien ya tiene experiencia aquí me dijo que podría ser difícil, que te puedes ganar uno o dos enemigos pero también aliados, afortunadamente no tengo enemigos aquí, no aún... agradezco a todo pony que me haya dejado un review alguna vez, a todos los que han presionado esos botones de "Follow", "Favorite".**

**Esta, probablemente sea la penúltima actualización de Fanfic que publicaré en el 2013(Hay nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic para el día 28). Bueno, creo que es inpropio tomarme tanto tiempo en las notas de autor... ¡gracias a todos! Dejen reviews ya que cada uno salva la vida de un pony. :3 Honestamente para mí los reviews son como sangre, me hacen sentir bien así que no se vayan sin dejar uno. :D**

**Y por último: empezaré un nuevo fic(Sólo me falta el nombre), antes de que acabe el año publicaré una pequeña introducción para ver si será aceptado, y si así es, empezaré a escribir los capítulos en la primera semana del 2014.**

**¡Saludos a todos! ¡Tomen sólo sidra de manzana como buenos Bronies! ¡Que reciban muchos regalos! ¡Que Celestia los llene de bendiciones y buen humor! Y sobre todo: ¡Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo!**


	5. Bosque Everfee

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: BOSQUE EVERFREE.**

**Notas de autor: antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, los bloqueos mentales se han hecho demasiado constantes, además que estoy emezando un nuevo fic y le pongo los últimos ajustes antes de empezar a publicar. Por mi parte eso es todo, saludos.**

**Pinikie POV.**

Sigo los gritos, trotando lo más rápido que mis patas me permiten... no, no puede ser, los gritos vienen del bosque Everfree, ¡Celestia! ¿Qué te hice yo para merecer esto? No es tiempo de acobardarse, debo ver qué pasa o podría llegar demasiado tarde.

Efectivamente, Rightful Heart debe estar ahí, hay marcas en el suelo, como si un pony hubiese sido arrastrado, y pisadas... de un lobo de madera... esto no puede ser bueno, debo apurarme.

**Pinkie POV off.**

_Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque..._

- N-no puede ser, se supone que soy... experta con los animales, ¿c-cómo es posible que no pueda con este?- Una muy asustada pegaso se econtraba en la cueva de un lobo de madera, después de haber sido capturada por este- ¡Ayuda!

**Notas de autor: omitiré esta parte porque me siento incapaz de escribirlo(Y porque tuve un bloqueo mental de una semana respecto a esto, pido disculpas ya que me hubiera gustado poder escribir esta parte), por ahora deben saber que el lobo de madera llegó y atacó a Fluttershy, la dejó gravemente herida y después la abandonó por ahí.**

- Ugh... me siento tan mal...- Fluttershy se encontraba justo a la mitad del bosque Everfree, el lobo de madera se había ido y el peligro había pasado ya... pero no del todo dado que la pegaso se estaba desangrando y no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarle.

La pegaso estaba completamente convencida de que sus días en Equestria habían terminado, y vaya manera, pasarían días antes de que alguien pudiera encontrarla, definitivamente no había esperanza... pero no contaba con alguien que es la excepción a todas las reglas habidas y por haber.

**Pinkie POV.**

Me estoy adentrando mucho en el bosque, ya he tenido que patear varios traseros pero estoy bien, sólo un poco de sangre corre por mis labios... no puede ser, ¿es Righful Heart la que está ahí? Pinkie idiota, claro que es ella, ¿quién más puede estar a mitad del bosque Everfree en un momento como este?

- ¡Rightful Heart! ¿Eres tú?- Me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿Silly Gloom?- Ella estaba débil, apenas y podía hablar.

- ¡Rápido, vamos con Zecora!

- ¿Co-cómo la conoces?

- Eso no importa ahora, estás en peligro.

- Pero... Zecora no está en casa hoy...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Hoy fue a comprar algunas plantas a Ponyville... la vi hace rato...- Dicho esto casi se desmaya, simplemente no pude contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Hay algo que pu-pueda hacer por ti?

- Ninguna de nosotras podemos volar, ni tenemos magia... será difícil salir de aquí...

- Pe-pero... yo aún puedo trotar...

- Sería... demasiado esfuerzo para ti...

- Pero valdrá la pena.

- He perdido mucha sangre... Silly Gloom, si me pasa algo...

- ¡No digas eso!- Le grité con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No te va a pasar nada, tú vas a estar bien!

Ella sonrió levemente.

- No quisiera verte triste, prométeme que... estarás bien...

- ¡No! ¡Tú estarás bien! Voy a sacarte de aquí a como de lugar- Empezaba a desesperarme, y la actitud pesimista de Rightful Heart no ayuda en mucho.

- ¿Por qué ha-haces todo esto?

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres mi amiga y las amigas se ayudan!

- Sí pero... es demasiado...

- ¡Nunca es demasiado! ¿A qué te refieres?- Yo seguía soltando lágrimas pequeñas mientras la sujetaba en una especie de abrazo.

- Es sólo que... me sorprende que alguien... haga todo esto por... por mí- Dicho esto, ella tuvo un ligero desmayo, sabía que esas no habían sido sus últimas palabras así que mantuve la calma.

"Bien Pinkie, sólo hay una solución, hace mucho que no lo hago, pero tengo que hacerlo... es por ella, no quisiera tener que hacerlo pero... lo haré: tengo que desafiar las leyes de la física, sólo así podré salir de aquí a tiempo."

Una vez tomada la desición cargué a Rightful Heart y salimos del bosque Everfree, no me tomó más de diez segundos salir de ahí, ella despertó por el movimiento.

"Maldición, si está despierta no puedo hacer nada."

- ¿Qué... qué pasó?- Se veía confundida.

- Te saqué del bosque, debemos ir al hospital.

- Pero... quizás no lleguemos a tiempo... queda del otro lado de Ponyville...

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

- Ehm... yo... conozco una casa cerca de aquí... podemos ir allí.

- ¿Una casa cerca de aquí? ¿Quién tendría una casa cerca de aquí?- Sólo conocía a una pony con una casa cerca del bosque Everfree, pero por lo que me contaron se fue del pueblo, así que no creo que se trate de ella, y espero que no se trate de ella.


End file.
